Darkness Awakens! The Trio Of Darkus!
Darkness Awakens! The Darkus Trio! is the second Episode of Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate and second episode of The Battle Brawlers Arc. It was finished on October 21st 2019. Plot After having Met Drago and Leonidas Dan and Shulia begin to understand a bit more about the world of Bakugan before being thrown into mess of trouble with two masked dudes named Marduk and Masquerade along with Shulia's Own Sister, Nemeisis?! Episode Shulia POV: Hey, all so recap, my whole world changed one day when I moved to a new town, but that's not where it began it all started when these random cards began coming down everywhere. They seemed harmless enough so a bunch of kids from across the globe created a cool new game. That is when we realized those cards weren’t so harmless after all. They were packed with incredible powers from another world! My name is Shulia, and together with my new friends Dan, the cutie Runo, Marucho, Julie, some hotshot I haven't met yet named Shun, and the sweetheart Alice We Are All: THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS! Dan: Bakugan, One goal, two worlds! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO? and Dan are seen spinning around with the multiple elements surrounding them THE ODDS ARE STACKED AGAINST YOU! is seen activating a Gate card against Masquerade while Shulia is seen in two separate shots activating a gate card against Marduk and her own sister, Nemesis Blaze BACK AGAINST THE WALL GOTTA GIVE IT YOUR ALL! is seen throwing down a Pyrus Bakugan against Masquerade while, Shuila is seen throwing down one against Marduk. Out of the Bakugan's emerge Drago, Leonidas, Fear Ripper and Vladitor THIS IS THE FINAL STAND, THE POWERS IN YOUR HAND! scene changes to Vestroia as the silent and infinity core's are looked to be absorbed by Naga TWO WORLDS COLLIDE ON THE INSIDE! scene switches to cards falling down like Rain before cutting again to Leo and Drago launching blasts and what would be assumed to be Darkus Bakugan YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT! and Shulia let out a "War Cry" before playing their Ability cards in their hands. BEFORE IT'S GONE GONE GONE THIS IS BAKUGAN! are seen grabbing their Bakugans before clapping hands before the title screen "Bakugan: A Twist Of Fate: Battle Brawlers Arc" appears on the screen. ____________________________________________________________________________ Shulia: Darkness Awakens! The Darkus Trio! ____________________________________________________________________________ The following Day Runo was seen storming through the park frustrated and blushing all at once. "UGH how annoying how come Dan's stupid Bakugan Ball talks and you don't! Still...why haven't I been able to shake off Shulia's flirt to me...Ugh what am I thinking from how she acted she probably acts like that with every girl she meets but, what if it was different with me... UGH! Runo get yourself together!" Runo grumbled to herself this last day had been one of her most confusing days to date to say the least as she looked at her Bakugan in confusion. "Oh come on if your in there say something! Pretty please with Sugar?" Runo asked poking it but no response. "SAY SOMETHING!" She growled rapidly poking it as a gust of wind blew past her like mad as she turned around. "Whats going on?" She questioned in confusion. "Shulia, Dan if this is your idea of a joke I'm not laughing!" Runo shouted before suddenly two figures appeared behind her. The first one wore a purple and blue visor mask made out of either plastic or glass a white cape-like coat. It was buttoned by straps on its chest however towards the waist it is unbuttoned. At the waist if you look carefully you can see part of a blue shirt and two cross something that seem to go together. Underneath the jacket, there is what appears to be armor on the man's upper chest. The belt has a circular belt buckle. He had blond hair that is styled upwards. He was also seen wearing boots with small heels at the bottom. These boots have straps and buckles on them as well. This man wore white mask that covers the left side of his face. He is dressed completely in black, has pointed eyebrows, red eyes, and silver hair with red streaks. He also wore a long black coat with a frayed tail. "Where did you two come from?!" Runo questioned as the two held up two gate cards. "Battle Brawlers! Are you two challenging me to a battle? Never been a fan on two on one battles but, let's get this party started!" Runo stated pulling out her Gate Cards. "Didn't catch your names." Runo commented. "We never said them you can call me Masquerade." The first one stated. "And you might remember me from the news, Marduk." The other stated. 'Marduk...he's that aggressive battler that got disqualified from legal competitions...I gotta be careful with these two...' Runo muttered to herself as time began to slow down as if the battle was about to begin. The last thing Runo saw was two Darkus Bakugan coming at her as she let out a scream before time resumed. Meanwhile, In another part of this town in the province. A strange individual was watching over his home. He wore a blue shirt, covered with a thin purple shirt with a triangular-backed ending. He had black pants with a brown zipper like designs on around them. His black hair consists of two layers. The first layer of hair is the front all one his forehead, and his second layer is the straight hair tied up with a ponytail. "Are you Shun Kazami?" A voice said as the man turned. He spotted a strange black haired woman in purple tank top, black jacket, purple pants and black shoes with the hair reaching her back. "And who are you to ask?" The man addressed as Shun asked. "The name is Nemesis Blaze and I am here to challenge you to a battle!" She explained as Shun dropped off his house. "Well, it's about time I got a challenge consider your challenge Accepted!" Shun said as his Bakugan hopped on his shoulder. "Be careful Shun, something doesn't feel right about this girl..." his Phoenix like Bakugan, Skyress stated. "I'll keep my eyes out Skyress. Lets go Nemesis!" Shun said as both pulled out their cards. "GATE CARD OPEN!" Both shouted as time came to a slow stop leaving just Shun and Nemesis as they both pulled one more card. "GATE CARD SET!" They both shouted throwing their cards down onto the ground setting them into play before Nemesis smirked. "This is the beginning of the end for you and your Bakugan Shun.." She said pulling out a strange card it had what looked like a dragon's skull on it. "Doom Card Set..." Nemesis stated dropping it onto the field. "What, what did you do to the field?" Shun asked. "Oh you will find out...in due time Shun." Nemesis said the smirk not leaving her face. Shun Kazami: 0 Vs Nemesis Blaze: 0 "This is the beginning of the end for you and your Bakugan Shun, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Nemesis shouted throwing a Bakugan ball out with a black body with purple trim. "Careful Shun, it is rare to see Darkus Brawlers." Shun's Guardian Bakugan, Skyress stated popping up on his shoulder. "Darkus Mantris stand!" Nemesis stated as suddenly, a huge Bakugan based solely on the appearance of a praying mantis appeared. It had blades set into its feet and eyes that can see behind its head. It let out a screech stomping the ground as Shun backed up before bringing up his Bakupod. "Welcome Shun, Opponent Darkus Mantris Power Level 390gs." His Bakupod stated. "I don't like this Shun test it with one of the other Bakugan before sending me in," Skyress stated. Shun nodded grabbing one of his other three. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shun shouted throwing a green with teal trim Bakuball as it landed on the gate card. "Bee Striker Stand!" Shun shouted as suddenly out of the ball emerged a massive Bakugan with gigantic wings and a huge stinger as Nemesis brought up her Bakupod. "Welcome Nemesis, opponent Ventus Bee Stinger power level 400gs!" Hers said as she smirked. "GATE CARD OPEN! BLACKOUT!" Nemesis shouted as suddenly the field became completely black as Shun looked around before bringing up his Bakupod. "Opponent Darkus Mantris Power Increase to 780gs!" It said. "Not good..." Shun muttered. "Now than Mantris, send that bee on a one way trip to the Doom Dimension!" Nemesis shouted. "DOOM DIMENSION?!" Skyress shouted as suddenly, Mantris struck the Bee twice before a portal opened up and sucked the bee in. "What did you do to Bee Striker?!" Shun exclaimed. "Oh don't bother morning him, he's on a one way trip to the Doom Dimension. HAHAHA!" Nemesis laughed. "Shun we need to get out of this brawl now!" Skyress shouted as Shun nodded. "Right, FIELD CLOSE!" Shun shouted as a bright light shined brightly blinding Nemesis briefly and when the Shine was gone, So was Shun. "Running Away are we..." Nemesis pondered. Shun: Don't adjust your vision, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers will be right back! ____________________________________________________________________________ Nemesis: And now back to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! __________________________________________________________________ Back with Shulia she sighed as she was getting frustrated and Dan much the same as Shulia sighed slowly getting onto the Web before. "THERE YOU TWO ARE!" Came the voice of Runo causing Shulia to fall out of her chair. "I hope you realize it's your fault I lost a Bakugan Battle today!" Runo scolded as both Pyrus brawlers slowly recovered. "Runo, if you wanted a kiss you could've just asked and I'd rather it be after a date," Shulia said with a wink causing the Haos Brawler to blush as Julie laugh. "Smoothe girl really smoothe but, no Runo is Serious Shulia!" Julie stated. "What's going on?" Dan questioned. "These creeps Masquerade and Marduk showed up today and totally clobbered me!" Runo explained as Marucho cut in. "They've been winning battles all over the world." Marucho explained as Alice cut in. "Not to mention a woman by the name of Nemesis nearly got Shun." Alice explained as Shulia's face went white as she gripped her heart. "Nem..." She muttered. "You okay Shulia?" Runo questioned in concern as she shook her head out of her daze. "Y-Y-yeah I'm fine." She stated trying to fight off the bad feeling in her gut. "So whats their deal?" Dan questioned. "Well, Marduk is a Darkus Brawler who got expelled from competing in tournaments due to his aggressive nature," Julie explained. "And as for Nemesis and Masquerade along with Marduk they have won every battle they have been in and to make matters worse, kids are losing their Bakugan like crazy. This is serious" Julie explained as Shulia nodded. "So Cutie what about yours?" Shulia asked as Runo sighed. "My precious terrorclaw is gone for good." She muttered. "We have to do something Dan." Marucho stated. "Don't worry Me and Shulia will handle this!" Dan exclaimed. "Shulia?! But, Dan shes only ranked 312!" Julie exclaimed. "No its fine, whoever these creeps that took Runo's Bakugan are going down!" Shulia stated with a smirk. "Shulia...thank you..." Runo muttered as she ran a finger under her nose. "But how are you going to challenge them if you don't know where they are?" Alice questioned. "That's what Technology is for! Dan you handle the masked Moron Masquerade I'll handle white face Marduk!" Shulia said as Dan grinned with a thumbs up as both disappeared off the chat putting on their cameras. "Hey Marduk Shul shul here how about you and I have a little one on one battle." She stated into the camera before face palming. "What am I 4 that ain't gonna get him out but this will!" She said hitting record before speaking. "Hey Marduk! I heard you took my Ru-Ru's Terrorclaw and I am sick of it! So do you got the balls to accept or are you and your other masked friend Masquerade gonna continue to be little wimps! My name is Shulia Blaze and I am the future Number 1 female Pyrus Brawler and I challenge you to a battle!" She shouted before Leo's ball undid itself. "Pathetic.." He stated as Shulia turned to the Bakugan. "You gotta bluff them Leo, cut me some slack! Wait, did you just tack Leo?!" Shulia asked. "Listen to me you pathetic human, Me nor my friend Drago your friend has are not a toy." Leo stated rolling to show replay of a battle. "In your world you only see us as token trinkens to battle for your pleasure, I ask you, is this all just a game to you and these so called ''Brawlers”? He asked as Shulia blinked. "Leo?" She questioned as they locked eyes. "Bakugan is more than a game my dear." Leo said going back into his ball. Meanwhile in a Dark room Masquerade, Marduk along with Nemesis were watching a message. “Me and Dan know you're out there so if your listening why don't you two show yourselves to me and Dan and we have a battle? Winner takes all, Loser walks away with Nothing, but I warn you, Dan's good and I am catching up to him and our dragonoids are gonna blow your doors and mask off. Nobody bullies my friends and gets away with it!" Came from Shulia's message. "So here's the deal pal, tomorrow after school, underneath the railroad bridge by ponel avenue thats where its going down between the four of us. You freaks better show up, do we make ourselves clear Marduk and Masquerade? Oh and keep your little girl Nemesis out of this!" Dan finished as the message ended. "Seems your sister has gotten some confidence Nemesis." Masquerade stated as Nemesis smirked. "So it seems..." She muttered. That day as the final bell rang. "COME ON MOVE IT! LETS GO SHULIA!" Dan called out. "RIGHT BEHIND YA DAN!" Shulia grinned as she zoomed off past the students. "So you got the advance tactics down and restacked your cards?" Dan questioned. Shulia smirked holding up the ability cards. Fire Wall, Fire Tornado, Rapid Fire, Alpha Blaster and a few others along with a new character gate card for Leo and Pyrus Gate and Ability Cards for my others." Shulia smirked. "Man your catching up, we may have to Brawl sometime but for now, we need to stop these masked morons!" Dan stated. "Right, under the bridge, Race ya!" She grinned zooming off. "Hey wait for me!" Dan laughed chasing after her. Once they arrived a figure had his back turned to them. "So you’ve arrived.." Shulia stated as they heard a laugh before Akira poked his head out as Shuji turned around. "Its to bad your buddies Masquerade and Marduk didn't show up." Shuji stated as the two Pyrus brawlers flipped out landing face first on the ground. "NOT YOU TWO AGAIN! ME AND DAN DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Shulia snapped as Dan waved them away. "Now why don't you two beat it?" Dan questioned. "You two owe me, now get out your cards and lets get this over with Punks." Shuji said pulling out one of his cards. "Ready Or not!" Shujia declared as the two Pyrus Brawlers drew their cards. "GIve me a break..." Shulia whined. "Even with you in the 300's this is a complete waste of both our times..." Dan grumbled. "Well let's get this over with..." Shulia grumbled. "You want a piece of the top two Pyrus Brawlers in Bakugan?! You've got it!" Dan declared. "BAKUGAN FIELD OPEN!" All four declared as Shuji and Akira's card shined green and Dan and Shulia's shined red. 'Looks like they changed attributes again.' Shulia whispered as Dan nodded before time began slowing to a stop as they entered the battlefield. "ITS ON!" Shuji and Dan declared. "Its go time!" Shulia and Akira declared. Dan: Stick Around for more Bakugan: Battle Brawlers! ___________________________________________________________________________ Shulia: We now Return to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Let's do this Leo! ____________________________________________________________________________ "Grrr how did you two beat mine and my brothers Robotallions and Gargonoid?!" Shuji growled in anger. "Hate to break it to you Shuji but, beating you isn't exactly rocket science!" Shulia said causing Dan to let out a laugh as they high fived. "Let's finish this Leo, Dan send out Drago." Shulia said as Dan nodded grabbing his Bakugan. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Both Pyrus brawlers shouted launching their Bakugan towards the field as it rolled to a stop. "BAKUGAN STAND!" They shouted. Out of Shulia's emerged a strange Dragonoid it had three horns two over his ears and one in the middle of his muzzle. On Dan's side it was a Dragonoid with clawed wings and feet, a long neck, slender body, and a long, sharp horn on the end of the snout. He has small spikes along his back. "Ahhh much better Drago you feel that." Leo asked causing the other to nod. "Yes, when they release us we can move around freely in this world." Drago stated. "Ready Dan?" Shulia asked as Dan nodded. "Time for our secret combo, ABILITY ACTIVATE DOUBLE FIRE WALL!" They shouted launching an ability card towards them as the wall surrounded them. "Are these kids stupid?!" Leo snapped. "Our firewall won't be effective with beast of wind Attributes." Drago stated as they slowly lowered to the ground. "Drago what are you doing?" Dan questioned. "Yeah Come on Leo, we are right in the middle of a battle." Shulia said as the two Dragonoids looked at them. "We do not take orders Humans!" Drago snapped. "WHAT?!" Dan snapped in anger. "Get back in there we don't have time to be messing around with these clowns!" Shulia snapped. "This is the opportunity both me and my brother have been waiting for, Ready Akira?" Shuji asked as his brother nodded. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Akira shouted as he threw the Bakugan down. "VENTUS Saurus STAND!" Akira shouted as out of it emerged a a humanoid Styracosaurus-like Bakugan with gladiator-like armor. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! BAKUGAN STAND!" Shuji shouted as out of the ball once it landed emerged a humanoid falcon-like Bakugan with fast speed and attacks with feathers. "We may be low on power but, your Dragonoids are useless against our wind Attribute Bakugan!" Akira said with a small yet devious smirk on his face. "However, just to be safe we are gonna amp it up a little, ABILITY ACTIVATE Jump Over and Correlation between Ventus and Pyrus!" SHuji shouted as the creatures were zoomed over landing into the Firewall. "WHAT THE?!" Shulia exclaimed. "You thought your Dragonoids had more power than us, wrong Fire is trumped by wind!" Shuji shouted as The Saurs grabbed Leo by the stomach and the Falconeer bit down onto Drago as they let out a roar. "SAURS! FALCONEER!" Leo shouted trying to get their attention. "Our fight is not with each other." Drago shouted trying to reason with them pushing them off as they let out their cries. "Come to your senses it is negative energy that drives you!" Drago shouted as The Falconner roared biting down on Drago as Saurs went after Leo again. "YOU LEAVE US NO CHOICE?! READY DRAGO!" Leo asked. "READY MY FRIEND!" Drago said with a roar. Mysteriously, the Firewall surrounded them as they let out a roar as the game came to an end. Shulia paused for a moment before jumping in the air. "THIRD WIN TO DATE BABY!" She screamed as she landed Dan and her clapping hands. "Nice job Leo you had made and Dan worried there." Shulia stated. "Yeah Seriously Drago, close call." Dan stated with a small smile but both Bakugan were silent. "Oh the silent treatment again well, me and Shulia aren't falling for it this ti-" Dan stated before they turned. "We are looking for Shulia Blaze and Dan Kuso." The voices said as three figures walked out. A man wearing a white mask that covers the left side of his face. He was also dressed completely in black, had pointed eyebrows, red eyes, and silver hair with red streaks. He also wears a long black coat with a frayed tail. The other man wore a purple and blue visor mask made out of either plastic or glass. He also wears a white cape-like coat. It is buttoned by straps on its chest however towards the waist it is unbuttoned. At the waist if you look carefully you can see part of a blue shirt and two cross something that seem to go together. Lastly was a strange black haired woman in purple tank top, black jacket, purple pants and black shoes with the hair reaching her back. "Nem..." Shulia muttered. "NEM! WHY ARE YOU PLAYING WITH THOSE RUINING THIS GAME?!" Shulia screamed. "I have my reasons.." She muttered as Shulia tightened her fists before turning to the others. "So looks like we finally get to put a face to the names. So Masquerade, Marduk, Nemesis I hear you three have been Stealing my friends Bakugan, HOW COME?!" Dan snapped as Masquerade smirked. "We put a lot of time organizing this game and me nor Shulia are about to let you or anyone else ruin this game! Right Shulia?!" Dan shouted. "Right! Sister or not I'm not having you ruin this game!" Shulia snapped. "Dan, Shulia its time to battle." Marduk stated. "Shuila I'll handle Masquerade you take white face Marduk over there." Dan stated as Shulia nodded. "Ready?" Masquerade asked. "FIELD OPEN!" The four brawlers shouted transferring themselves to the Bakugan battle realm. Marduk: 0 Vs Shulia Blaze: 0 Dan Kuso: 0 Vs Masquerade: 0 Suddenly, Masquerade dropped a card into the ground as it fused in with the ground. "Your moves." Masquerade stated. "Alright lets do this Dan, BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted throwing the ball out towards the field. "Right Behind ya Shulia BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan shouted as he threw his towards his field both glaring down their opponents. "PYRUS Falconeer STAND!" Shulia shouted. "Come on Serpenoid do some damage BAKUGAN STAND!" Dan shouted as out of the two Bakugan emerged a Serpent like creature and a Humanoid Falcon like creature ready to do battle as the two Darkus Brawlers looked at their Bakupods. "Opponents Pyrus Serpenoid Power Level 320gs!" Came the one from Masquerade. "Opponent Pyrus Falconeer power 340gs." Came the one from Marduk. Both Darkus Brawlers nodded. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! REAPER STAND!" came from Masquerade. "BAKUGAN BRAWL! VLADITOR STAND!" Came from Marduk as on each side came a different Bakugan. On Masquerade's side emerged a Grim Reaper-like Bakugan, on Marduk's side a Bakugan with sharp horns as well as an armored covered body emerged onto the field. "Vladitor Power 400Gs, Falconeer Power 340Gs." Came Shulia's Bakupod. "Reapers Power 370gs, Serpenoid 320Gs!" Came Dan's Bakupod as Both Pyrus Brawlers nodded. "GATE CARD OPEN!" Came the tone of The Pyru's bralwers voice as both their cards lit up red. "Serpenoid Power Increase to 620Gs, Falconeer's Power Increase to 640gs!" The Bakupods stated. "Alright you masked freaks it's time to put up or shut up." Shulia stated. "Yeah lets see you two freaks trump that!" Dan said as both smirked. "Ability Activate, Dimension Four!" Both Darkus Brawlers stated as the fire began to dissipate. "What the- hey what gives?!" Shulia questioned. "A little trick your sister gave us known as Dimension Four it nulifies all gate cards used by the opponent." Marduk stated. "NO WAY!" Dan shouted as they both looked at their Bakupods. "Falconeer Power decrease to 340gs, Serpenoid Power Decrease to 320gs!" Suddenly the reaper sliced down on the snake while Vladitor punched the Bird right in its stomach as a portal opened up and sent both flying into it as it closed. "WHAT?! They sent our beast right out of the battle!" Shulia shouted. "I know, man this is not good." Dan muttered. "That power was..unreal.." Leo muttered. "I know Leo something doesn't feel right." Drago stated in concern. Marduk: 300 Vs Shulia Blaze: 0 Dan Kuso: 0 Vs Masquerade: 300 "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia called out after grabbing her next one as it landed. "Pyrus Siege stand!" Shulia called out as an knight in shining armor appeared on the field. His silk cape is used both for flying and protection. He is equipped with a lance with different blade tips depending on its attributes. "Pyrus Siege at 400gs." Shulia's Bakupod stated. "I may not be able to beat it yet but I can at least draw it." Shulia stated. "We will see." Marduk said with a smirk. "BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan shouted throwing his out onto his feild. "Pyrus Saurs Stand!" Dan called out as a humanoid Styracosaurus-like Bakugan with gladiator-like armor emerged from the ball. "Saurs at 380gs!" Dan's bakupod stated. "Ability Activate Raging Inferno!" Shulia shouted throwing it towards her Siege Bakugan. "Ability Activate Saurs Glows!" Dan shouted throwing it towards the Saurs. "Nice try you masked freaks. Look i don't know what the hell you two have done to my sister but, it ends here! with Raging Inferno Ability in play my Siege's power goes up by 200gs!" Shulia explained as Dan smirked. "What can I say my student learns well." Dan stated as both Darkus brawlers nodded. "Double Ability Activate, Dark Sphere Impact and Double Dimension!" Marduk exclaimed as suddenly Vladitor's power skyrocketed to 600gs while Siege's went back down to 400. "Nice moves Marduk I think I'll follow suit Double Dimension!" Masquerade stated as suddenly Dan's current Saur's glows was completely negated. "IMPOSIBLE!" Dan shouted in shock. Suddenly, Reaper slashed down on Saurs while Vladitor basicly RAMED right into Siege sending them flying into the portoal. "SIEGE!" Shulia shouted. "SAURS NO!" Dan screamed as both growled. Marduk: 500 Vs Shulia Blaze: 0 Dan Kuso: 0 Vs Masquerade: 500 "Not cool give us back the Bakugan you just sent away!" Dan snapped. "No can do, once the Doom card is played the battle is over." Masquerade stated. "The Doom Card?" Dan questioned. "Yes Dan, Shulia. The Doom Card. Once you throw it down it overpowers all other cards and sends the defeated Bakugan to another dimension for eternity." Marduk explained. "Your Kidding!" Dan snarled. "The Doom Dimension!" Drago and Leo stated in shock but, Leo's was more angry than Dragos. "They are right Humans, A Bakugan can never return from the doom Dimension, my freind Leonidas is an example of being born in the Doom Dimension and given a second chance but, no one has ever returned once sent there, it is there we meet our eternial demise. Nothing is feared more." Drago explained. "Now me and Shulia understand how your taking everyones Bakugan, but question is. Nemesis, Marduk, Masquerade why you wrecking our game?!" Dan snapped as the trio laughed. "Dan, Dan, Dan, you and Shulia just dont get it do you? who ever said this was a game? Every battle is real." Nemesis explained with a smirk. "Drago..." Dan muttered. "Leo.." Shulia whimpered as both Dragonoids were steaming in anger as their ball was glowing red. "Dan!" Shulia shouted as Dan looked at her. "We cant let them ruin this game anymore. We gotta stop them here and now!" Shulia snapped. "But, Shulia your sister.." Dan trailed off. "Look as far as I'm concerned that isn't my sister. My sister, MY Nem wouldn't go this far to stop a game so there is more going on than we realize but for now we gotta get out of this mess!" Shulia snapped as Dan nodded. "GATE CARD SET!" They shouted slapping down two gate cards grabing their two dragonoids. "Leo! Drago! This is our one shot at this lets make it count BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Shulia shouted throwing the card down onto her card. "Right behind you Shulia BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Dan shouted throwing Drago as both colided with their respective Darkus Bakugan's emerging from the balls. "VLADITOR! I thought my family was done with your ugly mug years ago!" Leo snarled. "Ah Leonidas it has been too long." Vladitor stated. "Why are you doing this are you unaware of what's going on with Vestroia?!" Leo snapped. "That does not concern me Dragonoid unlike you I was not given a second chance! All of you are on a one way trip to the doom Dimension!" Vladitor snapped. "ENOUGH!" Drago and Leo shouted as their power seemed to skyrocket. "What the?!" Marduk exclaimed. "LET US END THIS!" Drago stated as the power began to overflow before putting them back to the real world while Dan was arguing with the two masked Trios Shulia was hugging Leo, what had she gotten herself into? "So Marduk that was a dragonoid." Vladitor stated as they were walking away. "Yes, I wonder if they were fighting at full power?" Reaper questioned. "Not sure, but they did not possess what we seeked. However, I will remember young Shulia Blaze and Dan Kuzo and their Bakugan's Drago and Leo." Masquerade stated with a small smirk. ____________________________________________________________________________ Shulia: On the next Episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers, I approach my sister about the whole thing with Marduk and Masquerade but, She doesn't remember anything! Than Leo and I get separated from Dan and have to take on a kid named Kenzo. while Dan is dealing with some kid named Rikimaru. They think they are something good because Masquerade Marduk and my sister set them up to battle us, Talk about strange and meanwhile I’m trying to also win Runo over, god damn this girl is more stubborn than a mule! Thats coming next in the Battle Of The Heart! BAKUGAN BRAWL! See ya soon!